


Bet Your Body

by Dark_and_Twisted



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breastplay, Bucky is really cruel, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Humiliation, dub con, reader loses a bet, tit fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_Twisted/pseuds/Dark_and_Twisted
Summary: You made a bet and you lost. Bucky gets off on humiliating you and has five minutes to do it.





	Bet Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick drabble I wrote, it's nothing fantastic, just a little fucked up.

“Doll, there’s no possible way you can sneak up on me.”

 

“I’ll find a way Barnes, mark my words!” You declared, putting your hands on your hips.

 

“Wanna bet?” He scoffed.

 

You narrowed your eyes playfully at him.

 

“Matter of fact, yes I do. I bet I can find a way to sneak up on you by the end of the week.” You challenged.

 

“And when you lose this bet?” He asked, playing along.

 

“I won’t. When I _win_ however… I want you to train me.” You decided.

 

“Alright.” He agreed easily.

 

“Alright? I’ve been begging for months and you keep telling me no.”

 

“Yes, but I’m 100% sure you’re going to lose. So you’re on.” He taunted.

 

“Looking forward to it, _doll_.” You mocked.

 

“And what do I get when I win?” He asked.

 

“Whatever you want, since it’s never going to happen.”

 

“Hmm… Well then…” He purred lowly, deliberately eyeing your cleavage.

 

Your cocky grin dropped.

 

“No way.” You hissed.

 

“If you’re that confident you’re going to win it shouldn’t matter.”

 

“I…. fine.” You snapped, ego taking over.

 

“I think five minutes, five whole minutes where I can touch your tits to my hearts content.” He said, grinning widely.

 

“Five minutes? Why do you even want to do that, since when are you attracted to me?” You asked, a little confused but mostly uncomfortable.

 

“I’m not doll, but it’ll humiliate you. Having me playing with your tits will destroy your arrogant attitude nicely.”

 

“Well you’re not going to win so fine.” You snapped.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine.”

 

You stormed away, more determined than ever to win the bet.

 

Except he was fucking impossible to sneak up on. You tried _everything_. Waiting around corners, hiding in cupboards, sitting under the table for 45 minutes while he ate and only jumping out at him when he was done, sneaking into his room at 3am, banging on the glass of the shower when he was in it. Nothing worked. He would either roll his eyes at you or just pretend you weren’t even there, deeming you unworthy of a reaction altogether.

 

The week passed too quickly and you failed. You lost the bloody bet. After the full seven days passed, he cornered you in your room.

 

“I believe you owe me.” He said huskily, leaning in.

 

“No. No, I’m not doing it!” You insisted.

 

He looked you up and down, contemplatively.

 

“Well tough. You lost the bet babydoll, either pay up or I won’t be able to trust you again.” He toyed with hem of your dress for a moment while you gaped in shock.

 

“You’re really going to do this.” You breathed out shakily.

 

“For five minutes.” He said, grinning like the cat that got the canary.

 

Or was about to get the canary.

 

“Fine. Fine I’m not taking my bra off, that wasn’t specified.” You whimpered.

 

“Whatever you say.” He shrugged, pulling your dress over your head.

 

He hummed in appreciation at the sight of your breasts, pushed together in the tight sports bra and pulled out his phone, showing you the screen as he pressed start on a five minute timer.

 

“You were right, we should have been more specific with the rules.” He said as he ran his flesh hand over your right breast, gently squeezing it.

 

You squeezed your eyes closed and tried to let your mind wander, not wanting to dwell on what was happening. Until you heard something that had your eyes opening wide.

 

“Why are you unzipping your pants?” You demanded.

 

“You pointed out we weren’t specific with the rules… The rule was I could touch your tits for five minutes. You didn’t say what parts I could touch them with.” He smirked.

 

“No, absolutely not. Your cock is not going anywhere near my tits.” You growled.

 

“The fact that you lost this bet and already agreed to this has killed any gentlemanly notions I have. I’m gonna fuck your pretty tits babydoll and you can’t stop me.” He said, pushing his jeans and underwear down.

 

Your response died in your throat as his cock sprang free and your jaw dropped.

 

“Oh my god.” You whispered.

 

He was so distractingly big that you didn’t have any time to react when he shoved you backwards and you landed heavily on the bed. His cock was suddenly in front of your face and you whimpered. It wasn’t just that he was long, he was terrifyingly thick as well. He wrapped his fist around the shaft and the swollen head was inches from your face, pre-cum leaking from the tip.

 

“Like what you see?” He chuckled.

 

His voice broke you out of your trance and you shook your head almost violently.

 

“This isn’t happening.” You snapped and tried to stand up.

 

He shoved you back down and in a few short seconds, overpowered you enough to slide his cock under the band of your sports bra, pushing it between your breasts and you gasped loudly in outrage.

 

“What the fuck Barnes, get away from me!” You shouted, wriggling away.

 

He was holding you down and all you really succeeded in doing was shaking your tits around him. His pre-cum smeared between your breasts, warm and sticky and it helped him slide smoothly between into your cleavage. You bit your lip to stifle a moan and the sick and filthy feeling but his enhanced hearing picked up on the miniscule noise.

 

“You like feeling my cock between your tits doll?” He asked and he thrust quickly, aware he was on a clock.

 

“No?” You said and it came out more like a question.

 

“Push your tits together, make it tighter for me.” He instructed and your fingers itched to do what he said.

 

“No!”

 

“This is clearly happening. Play along and it’ll be over faster.” He groaned.

 

Well when he put it that way…. You ran your hands over your tits and squeezed them together, watching with renewed curiosity as his cock moved between them.

 

“It’s surely been five minutes.” You grumbled.

 

“Three and a half…” He corrected, tweaking your nipples through your bra.

 

“Take it off.” He asked, pinching and rolling the rock hard peaks.

 

“Not a chance.” You hissed.

 

You had already gone way too far with this, letting him do this was embarrassing enough.

 

“Come on doll… I’ll train you if you take it off. We both win.” He offered.

 

That was an offer that made you pause. You had been begging The Avengers for months to spar with you but none of them would do it. All you had to do was take of one item of clothing and considering the position you were in, it really wasn’t that big a deal. So you pulled the sports bra over your head, your boobs springing free. He immediately groaned and pulled away, jerking himself off so he could lean down and wrap his mouth around one of your rosy nipples. He sucked it into his mouth almost painfully and you moaned loudly, throwing your head back.

 

“You know, if you’re enjoying this so much, I won’t complain if you touch yourself.” He murmured, releasing your nipple.

 

“I would literally rather die than touch myself for you.” You said, rolling your eyes.

 

He shrugged his shoulder as he furiously wanked himself off, moving onto your other breast and running his tongue all over it.

 

“You’re nearly out of time.” You reminded him smugly and he swore, pushing his cock back between your tits.

 

Without being asked you squeezed them together again for him and he smirked at your automatic reaction, his hands resting over yours as he pistoned his hips frantically. Then there it was, the beeping that signalled the time was up.

 

“Fuck.” He swore.

 

“Well a deals a deal doll.” He said, sitting up.

 

You opened your mouth to taunt him when with a mischievous glint in his eye he wrapped his hand round himself and came, his cum shooting onto your face. You froze, completely taken aback as thick ropes of cum splattered over you, dripping into your open mouth.

 

“Ooops.” He purred evilly.

 

He’d held back on purpose so he could… so he could do this.

 

“Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you sweetheart.” He said jovially, zipping himself back into his pants and getting up.

 

You were still frozen in shock, utter humiliation burning through you as his cum dripped down your face and onto your chest. He chuckled loudly, relishing in your embarrassment. Embarrassment that was only made 100 times worse when he suddenly yanked your legs apart and threw back his head to howl with laughter at the prominent wet patch on your panties.

 

“Fuck you.” You hissed, tears burning in your eyes.

 

“You wish.” He teased, gently slapping your pussy to illustrate his point.

 

Tears spilled over, running down your face as the humiliation became to much to bare. He’d cruelly taken advantage of your body, soiled you and now he knew you had secretly enjoyed it. He left you there, on the bed. Alone, covered in his cum and his laughter ringing in your ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more little drabbles and give Bucky more chances to humiliate the reader when he 'trains' her.


End file.
